


One of this days Henry will blow a gasket (and he’s sure Ian will be at fault)

by Generally_Madness



Category: A Few Good Men, A few less men
Genre: Comedy, Gangster, I try to be funny, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, bad langueg, criminal, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: I watched the movie A few less men and the character Henry just stuck with me, I don’t know what is about him (maybe it's that he’s a complete basket case) I just had to write something. So this is different situations he has with some guy.





	One of this days Henry will blow a gasket (and he’s sure Ian will be at fault)

Ian B.  
Male  
Age:27  
Height: 5’3  
Occupation: nurse (west gate retirement home)  
Section: 3A  
Phone number: **********  
Contact information: ********  
Sandy brown hair, light olive skin, brown eyes. Henry was looking at the picture provided with the file, as he listened to the dial tone. 

A click, silence and a hesitant “Hello?”

“Listen here Ian. You owe me 3.000 pounds and I don’t like when people don’t stick to the agreed dates. It makes me angry Ian, warry angry”

“what”

“Your brother promised he would have the money by las month if it wasn’t on my bank account by then, you would give it to me in a weeks’ time. That week has long past Ian. So where’s my money?”

There was a long pause “Right, so let me get this straight. You’re a gangster that wants money from me that my brother borrowed and I guaranteed he would give it back”

Henry was pacing in front of the window “correct”

“Right so you want it when?”

Henry let out a breath maybe this would go smoother then he thought but a little fear never hurt anyone “In a week at the agreed place, but if you fuck up Ian, I’ll fuck you Ian I’m going to fuck you harder than you have never been fucked before, do you understand me”

“Is that a promise?” he laughed to himself as he hung up.

\--

You couldn’t fault Ian for forgetting the phone call he was sure it was a prank call. That is, until a gel haired man was standing imposingly at his door, looking warry, warry angry.

Henry pushed at the door making it bang open and Ian jump away, moving backwards trying to increase the space between them  
“Sorry to say but I heard salmon colour is out this season” 

Henry could feel a wain on his neck pop out “were not here to discuss my fashion choices Ian, You know what I’m here fore”

He advanced making Ian hurriedly move around a table “look fine, I didn’t take you seriously”

The pursuit continued Ian jumping over the sofa “ I haven’t seen my brother for 8 years and everybody knows that. We practically don’t exist for each other.”

Henry managed to get him in a corner on one side he would have to jump over the sofa again only it was harder from the back he could climb over the closet or finally face Henry.

There was evident panic on his face “Look, just give me time I’ll get the money, I thought someone was making fun of me but now I know better ok. I’ll get it and you’ll leave me alone ok”

Henry moved closer towering over him jabbing his finger into his shoulder “I’m only letting you go because you take care of old ladies, don’t want to upset them, but believe me one step out of line and your done for”

As he moved out of the apartment he could hear something hitting the floor behind the sofa “needed cleaning behind there anyway” 

\--

A week later the psycho gangster was standing in his apartment again pacing around looking at the display of souvenirs “well it was pleasure doing business with you”

Ian didn’t really dare to look him in the eyes since it could set him off but he couldn’t help himself mouthing off “right, pleasure me giving you all my savings and next month’s rent money for something I didn’t do, you didn’t even gave me the fuck like I never been fucked before, unless you mean it’s that bad”

Henry abruptly turned around giving him a death glare

“Right, not a good joke and not the time for sarcasm”

At that moment they could hear the door open and a voice yelling “Ian I know we hadn’t talk in a while but, if a man coms up to you demanding money don’t believe him, he’s making it up I never borrowed anything”

As He stepped into the room where Ian and henry were his face dropped, a defined planes came over him.

Ian couldn’t help but make the most ‘I’m don with this shit face’ “I think it’s a little late for that”

Henry turned towards him “Well Rick it seems we have a problem then. My word against yours”

Before Rick could open his mouth Ian said “Not really. I believe you more”

Rick was trying to look shocked “how could you say that I’m your brother”

“Well for one you laid all the time and the little shit you were before I doubt you became anything better”

Henry could only look between them, not really caring what was going on since he will get his money from one or the other. He will definitely go for Rick first since he borrowed it and disappeared but now he knew where he is but if he dos a Houdini again Henry still had the address from Ian.

It seemed Henry was forgotten, the brothers continued bickering until he was brought from his musings.

Rick had gotten an angry shade of red “When did I ever lie?”

Ian had his hand in a fist and shouting “All the fucking time do you think no one noticed, everyone had but I didn’t care you were my brother but the last straw was the time you said you were on my side that you would stand by me no matter what but then you went and told dad, the moment dad put some heat on you for some shit, you go and betray me you to save your own skin you fucked me over, you have no loyalty”

Rick seemed to be a bit taken aback “sorry but then or a year later dad would have figured out and still acted the same way”

Ian was red in the face moisture gathering on his eyes “Mom died, mom died and I couldn’t go to her funeral I couldn’t take care of her while she was dyeing I couldn’t even say goodbye, just because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut” he was getting hysterical tears spilling over.

“Have you thought that maybe it was your fault mom got sick, because of everything and you leaving”

Rick couldn’t finish his thought, Ian pushed at him, since he’s light and short he couldn’t really move rich but he capped pushing and crying and shouting “GET OUT GET OUT”

Henry grabbed Ian from behind pulling him away, as Rick tied moving towards them, Henry moved around stepping in-between “Listen here Rick. I don’t care for your family problems, I just want back what’s mine and you will get it do you understand. You will now turn around go wherever you came from and do whatever it takes to make me pleased. Do you understand?”

Rick looked a bit confused like he forgot where he was “Right, right, I have no problems with you”

Henry looked stern “Oh I think you do. You didn’t hold to the agreement, forgot the dates and tried to fuck over your brother. There are things you just don’t do mate, especially not to me”

As the door closed behind Rick Henry turned to Ian who collapsed on the couch. With a rough voice he didn’t look at Henry “so were done. I have nothing to do with you anymore, right?”

“For now”

\--

Henrys life was being quite pleasant. No problems on the business part and his men managed to hunt down Rick and shake the money from him and that was it. He thought he saw the last of Rick or his brother. That was until he decided to go to a Halloween party. 

He could have thought of it since the bar was favoured by the Hospital employees but Ian just slipped his mind, until he saw him, jumping around shaking trying to move to the rhythm in a slutty nurse costume, completely wasted.  
Henry knew he must be wasted by the way he easily skipped to him like they were old buddies “what are you doing “

With a large smile “I’m a nurse that’s dressed as a nurse” laughing at his own joke like it was the best thing ever

The remixed version of the song bang bang started playing making Ian scream, calming it was his favourite, shaking his ass swaying side to side starting to rub against Henry.

“this songs perfect for you Bang Bang” standing on tiptoes trying to get to Henrys ear to whisper but still came out as a shout “You know since you have guns, bang bang”

Henry got furies slapping a hand over Ian’s mouth spinning him around trying to herd him outside, Ian just continue to grind his ass against him trying to catch the rhythm of the song.  
“if you don’t stop this you will pay for it”

Ian’s head lulled back on Henrys shoulder “Fuck you like you have never been fucked before” He descended into giggles “That’s the most funny way to threaten someone, is it a threat or is it a promise”

Ian could remember the cooled air hitting his face, as Henry pushed in outside. And everything went blank.

\--

Ian woke with a horrible hangover; he could remember grinding against a man but a look to his left on the bed, told him nothing came out of it.  
He lazily moved about his day when he phone rang, he hesitated for a second looking at the unknown number “Hello”

A known voice from the other side “You owe me Ian”

“I though the thing with Rick was done”

“I’m not talking about that. What do you remember of last night?”

Flashes of him dancing, hands moving him, back exit, street “Just because my drunken mind decided to grind against you, doesn’t mean I owe you something. It’s not a crime to dance”

Henry chuckled “You don’t owe me a dance, but you do owe me the money I bribed the policeman with, not to arrest you”

Ian groaned “Why do I have the feeling you have it all planed out”

\--

So for the last 2 weeks Ian made a daily trip to Henrys house to check on his mother. It wasn’t a big deal he showed up in the morning checked her pulse sugar levels, gave her medicine, all the usual stuff he had to do on his job. Henry was a big mamma’s boy and wanted to make sure she was alright, especially when he wasn’t around. Not that that happened often. And for the most part Ian didn’t have a problem with the arrangement, she was a sweet old lade and she did take a liking to him. He just didn’t like it when Henry hovered around. 

Ian was always wary punctual he even arranged his shift that he could make the daily visit at the same time.  
Only on this day he woke late to the banging on his door.

Henry was furies at his door “Why didn’t you show”

Ian with a red nose and swollen eyes barley croaked our “sour throat and I have trouble talking to your mom on the best of days, so unless I get magically cured from deep throating you I won’t be coming in today. Unless you want your mother getting the flew”

Henry looked him over “Fine. This time you get a pass, next time call”

“Awww, it’s almost like you care”

Henry gave him an unimpressed look

“I sad almost” 

\--

The arrangement should have ended by now but one day Ians fridge decided to die and his car just gave up. Henry agreed to lend him money in exchange for extending the arrangement.  
For some reason Henry played the Good Samaritan and gave him a lift until Ian got his car back. He suspected it had something to do with Henrys mother liking him and nagging Henry into doing it. 

Henry was pliantly waiting for Ian to get ready, since he had to go to work right after.He could see Ian in his room looking at his ass in the mirror “god dam it I’ve gained weight and it all went to my ass”

Henry rolled his eyes “that's wary girly of you”

“it’s not girly, I don’t care I just don’t want to buy new pants”

Henry looked at his nurse uniform closer “why do you have the shirt tailored to your body? It highlights your figure well, but don’t you usually have normal T-shirt styled uniforms”

Ian looked a bit surprised “Oh yeah , I didn’t think you’d notice. I have a normal one 2 sizes too big but one of my co-workers is pregnant and we switched shirts for now, she’ll probably go on maternity leave soon. Didn’t want to buy new ones, they give us new ones every so often but in between it, our problem. Maybe I’ll ask for her pence when she leaves”

To emphasize he bend over making the material stretch across his globes straining to hold together, making the outline of underwear obvious. Henry had to shake his head to stop himself ogling. 

\--

Somehow in the daily visits Henry managed to get fond of the little guy. He was nice funny at times and his mother liked him. So he made himself be nice to him, which led to politely talking sometimes even interesting discussions.

Henry felt they were almost friends.

One day he remembered the fight Ian had with Rick, he couldn’t help himself not to ask.  
“So what did he say to make your dad hate you so?”

Ian calmly continued doing what he was doing “that I was Gay"

Henry spit out the tea he was drinking.

Ian ignored his reaction “horribly old-fashioned our father, kicked me out of the house forbade me to ever come close, I was 17 no money no clothes no place to stay. I went into horrible debt to survive and continue my schooling. That’s why I can’t afford anything even though I have a job. Still paying off old sins and can’t get a loan. Mom had cancer when I was 15 and it repeated right after dad kicked me out I felt bad I couldn’t be there for her. I know how though it was the first time and for a long time I blamed myself that maybe I did cause it, if only I hadn’t been the way I am. I sometimes still do.” There was a distant look in his eyes, before he shook his head, slightly smiling “Oh and all the dick jokes are still jokes don’t take them seriously”

Henry looked a bit stunned “right, right.”

\--

Henry kept an eye on Ian but nothing changed, everything as usual, professional as ever. Not that Henry looked at him differently he just couldn’t understand how someone could be so meant to their own child, and Ian still being such a positive person after it.

Henry was looking at Ian not paying attention to what he was doing, pulling something from the top shelf. He could hear Ian shout “watch out” turning his head just in time for something to hit him in the face powder going directly into his eyes a horrible burning sensation making him disorientated. 

He rubbed at his eyes and couldn’t open them he could fell hand grabbing him but he pulled away.

“Don’t rub your eyes, stop it! It’s just sugar rinse it out” It didn’t help Ian had to practically grapple with him. Somehow he managed to wrangle him onto the couch, making Henry halfway lie on it, while Ian set on his chest and held down on arm with kneeling on it. 

Henry continued to struggle while Ian pureed water on his face. It still burned but not as bad so Henry finally calmed down feeling the sensation of cool water poring over his eyes and soft fingers rubbing his eyelids. He could feel another hand caressing his cheek keeping his face in place while gently stroking from above him he could hear cooing sounds and whispers that everything will be fine.

Henry opens his eyes what makes all motion stop, they just looked at ectotherm. Ian could feel all his hair on end, a heat going up his spine. Henry was mesmerised at the soft look the brown eyes were giving him. He wanted to lean up.  
He wanted, he wished he was about to lean down, at the last moment he twitched so hard like he was electrocuted and made himself fall on the floor.

Henry snapped out of the trance “What just happened”

Ian shuffling to get up “You managed to get sugar into your eyes and I helped getting it out.”  
He hurriedly tried to put things in order making everything fall over, giving up on the task he barley packed his bag “I just got and image of a tiger eating me” he looked longingly at Henrys mouth “I got to go”

\--

Ian knew he fucked up. He was sure that even if he hadn’t kissed Henry, the man surely knew he wanted to. It was a few days since the incident and Ian was surprised he was still alive; he didn’t show up to care for Henrys mother since then and the almost kissing thing. He will definitely die because of the almost kissing

He was about to bang his head against the table when he could her knocking at the door.

“what a wonderful day to die”

He took a deep breath as he opened the door.

Henry looked at him straight face and dead in the eye “It’s a promise”

Obviously confused Ian “What”

“To others it’s a threat, for you it’s a promise. Like you never been fucked before. In a good way”

Ian could feel a smile creep on his face “Well come on in Big boy”


End file.
